


Down The Rabbit Hole

by cherryxscent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Haven't deciding the pair yey, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, More character will come, help me, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryxscent/pseuds/cherryxscent
Summary: Reincarnation!AUYou open a tea shop on the busiest street of Berlin. Life goes on until one fateful day, someone step into your shop and chains of your past life awakened by the time people come and go to your shop.TW: Mentioning character's death and might contain of spoilers.Also posted on wattpad.
Relationships: Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginning

The Rabbit Hole.

A small tea shop in the center of busiest street in Berlin. It has an old-British-vibes exterior, the green paint that has started to fade with big windows and glass panel door. There are few outdoor tables, for those who choose to enjoying the hustle and bustle of the city.

As the door swung open, an old bell will chimes along with a warm greeting from the owner. A man step in, his steel-coloured eyes wandering the small room with around 4 round tables for customer. He then walk straight to the counter. 

"Good morning, sir! May I help you?" you chimes as you shot the best smile you have. The man just froze after his bored-eyes meet yours. You still smiling to the customer while waiting for his response. 

Nada. 

He still peering at you. As if he is trying to drill a hole through your skull straight to the brain. He has almost the same height as you, so he didn't look down like most of men. 

Yet you feel familiar with the glare. 

'Have I meet him somewhere before?' you began to ask yourself, you peer his face—Stoic face, pale skin, a pair of steel-like eyes, cold stare and the lips which always form a frown. You trying to recalling any memories, but he was no where to be found. But you sure a hundred percent that you had meet him before. 

"... Are you even still here, brat." the man make an exclaims to bring you back to the situation you are in now. 

"Ah, yes. I'm still here," you say while you blinked at him. "Pardon." you added. 

"Clearly you weren't." 

"I beg your pardon, sir." you murmurs an apologise. "May I take your order, sir?" 

"Tch. I already said it when you were fucking spacing out." 

Rude. 

"It's a cup of black tea, right?" you ask, or more like guessing his order. Instead of an answer, he staring at you with a hint of surprise in his face. "Am I wrong?"

"No. You aren't." he said before he turn on his heels to have a seat on one of the tables. But before he walk away, he added. "But I haven't stating my order yet." 

It was a mumble, you barely made out those words but you also leave in confuse. How do you know he was going to order a black tea? It was a dumb luck you guess. 

Shrugs. 

You reach a tin of black tea on your shelf, putting a small amount of the leaves into a strainer and fill it with hot water from the tap before putting the strainer above the ivory cup—which is sat on a saucer— and strain the tea. Filling the cup with hot tea, also the room with a faint smell of the black tea. You put the cup on the tray to bring it for the grumpy-looking man. 

"Enjoy your tea, sir." you say politely as you put down the cup along with the saucer on his table. 

"Thank you, cadet." 

"My pleasure, Captain." the words roll from your tongue as if you were used to it. But it took you a surprise, of course. He also looking at you with a surprise look. "I- I mean, sir! If you excuse me—" you say quickly as you turn on your heels and went to the counter but feel a hand on your wrist, you look back yo find the man holding you from going.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you that day," he said before he let go of your hand. His voice is full of sorrow, different from how rude he was before. "(Y/N)." 

Your eyes widen as you heard the man calling your name. Then, it feels like a scene flashing before your eyes. 

_The sound of galloping horses echoing through the field. A voice of man telling everyone to keep charge could be heard after. Then a signal to shot a smoke gun towards a giant figure ahead them. You put your hand on the air and pull the trigger. The green smokes forming on the air before rocks falling from above like a rain, hitting almost everyone on your sight._

_Your eyes feel watery and your throat burning. Before you could screaming, a rock in the speed of sound hit your left shoulder really hard. Enough to make you instantly dislocated your shoulder and fall from your horse. You remember your head hitting a rock on the ground before everything went pitch black._

_God knows how long you were unconscious until you heard some voices. Sounds like some people are fighting over something you couldn't care anymore._

_Your shoulder sting and your head hurt as hell. Your eyes way to blurry to see what's going on. You could only saw a blonde man laying next to you. You couldn't help but let out a groan, makes everyone's eyes on you._

_You could heard a gasp before a palm ruffling your hair, they move they hand as they hushing you. "You're awake, (Y/N)! Please stay with us, don't sleep again, okay?" you look up to meet red hair with google, they looking at you worried._

_Your eyelids feel heavy. As if your lashes made from stones and trying to shut your eyes. "But I feel sleepy..." a hoarse voice come out from your throat._

_A man come and sit next to you, he hold your hand and grip it tight. "Don't you dare to sleep, (Y/N)." even when your vision blurred, you could tell who was talking. His raven hair make a great silhouette. You know it belongs to Levi. He was your captain before you become one and have your own squad._

_"I'm sorry, Captains," you said. Remembering there is two captains around you. You turn your head to the blonde guy. "I'm sorry, Commander," you could feel your eyes slowly shut and followed by shouts telling you to keep awake. You can't tell who was there, you bet it's more than three people. "I'm sorry, everyone..." you murmuring under your breathe that getting heavier each time you inhale._

_"Don't sleep, (Y/N)!" Levi's voice rang in your ears. Full with sorrow. Or maybe you are just imagining it. You are just too sleepy to find out._

_You shoot a smile. "Good night." mumbling on your last breathe before everything went into nothingness. Pitch black._

You feel a wet on your cheeks before you bring your hand to your face and wipe it. You are... Crying? 

And that's when the man, the very same man you just saw in your memory, get off from his seat and standing in front of you. He was about to open his mouth when you scramble to hug him.

He awkwardly patting your back before he murmurs. "Good morning, (Y/N). Don't sleep on me again."

No wonder you knew what his order earlier even before he told you. It was his favourite. And still his favourite. No wonder he seems so familiar to you, even you haven't meet him. No. You're wrong.

You met him. In your past life.


	2. Dedicate Your Heart

After that fateful morning of your meeting with Levi, he come to your shop almost everyday. Whether it is morning, or having an afternoon tea time or even one time he comes when you are about to close The Rabbit Hole and call it a day.

You ended up letting Levi to have a tea and talk with you. Every time one of you pointing out a habit, a little memory will come and as if you two playing puzzles, Levi and you trying to put the pieces. Like how Levi was and still a clean-freak. Or how you used to pranking everyone in the HQ. Yet, you still can't recalling who everyone is.

Suddenly Levi must bid a goodbye because he just remember he has something to do. You swear you could hear his cursing when he ran for whatever he needs to do. Makes you emitted a soft chuckles.

You then get inside to cleaning up so you can go back to your lovely bed as soon as possible.

You're in the middle of wiping a table when the door of the shop swung open followed by the chiming bell. You turn your head towards the door as you spoke. "I'm sorry, we're close."

The figure stood by the frame as he looking back at you

He is tall, his blonde hair sitting neatly on top of his head--makes you wonder how come his hair still on fleek even though it's already nightfall-- his perfect blue eyes staring at your figure, those eyes are really bright yet they are look tired, his bushy eyebrows slightly furrowing. He is so gorgeous.

"I see. That's too bad." he says before he giving you a gentle smile. "I was hoping to have something warm before I go home."

You slightly furrow you brows. Why don't he have something warm in his own house. You mentally questioning before you shoot him a smile. Maybe making another cup of tea won't hurt.

"Then please have a seat, but I'm gonna need to close the shop so there's no more people barge in." you say, making a fit laugh escape his lips. You then turn the 'open' sign to 'close' before you walk to the counter.

The man already have a seat on the tables you just wiped.

"So, what would you like to drink, sir?" you asked from the counter, you didn't even shout a bit since the city is not that noisy anymore.

The man eyes landed on the menu board near the counter, his eyes searching for something to drink before asked. "How about give a recommendation?"

You smile as you thinking. Since you notice the tired eyes from him earlier. "I would say, a chamomile tea."

"A cup of it, please." he says. Or more like demand.

"Yes, sir!" you jokingly giving him a salute. Not the normal one. Instead, you clenching your fist and put it on your left chest. Where the heart is.

"Dedicate your heart." 

And that's when the memories rushing to you again. 

_"You what?" you ask the blonde man in front of you in disbelief as you sat on the one of the tables in dining hall with the said man along with the raven haired man. Levi._

_"It still haven't official yet, but Commander Shadis already asked me, so he can find anyone else if I turn him down." the blonde man explain. It's already his third time to explain after Levi seems couldn't believe what he says at first. Then you still can't believe it. So he had to explained it over again._

_"And what did you say to him?" you ask curiously. You already know how great he is. Leading the Corps to a successful expeditions. You really hope the best for your best friend._

_"Well, as you see, there is lot of things I need to think about."_

_"Like what?" Levi cut him as he lift his cup with his weird way to hold it._

_"I can't leave (Y/N). You really are clumsy, I always anxious everytime I see you holding the blade." the man say it in serious tone, but you know he was only teasing you. And he earn a whine from you._

_He was right though. You are pretty clumsy for a soldier. Sometimes you slip when you trying to swing by trees and ended up face palming with a tree._

_Levi snorted. "Quit it, Erwin. You can put her into my squad. I won't mind."_

_You quickly nodding your head, agree with the stoic man. If you were the one who ask for it, Erwin might rethink for God knows how many times. But every time Levi pointing out something to him, Erwin will immediately agree with him._

_"I was about to ask the same thing, but you might turn me down. But as you say, you have no problem with (Y/N) being in your squad. Then it's settled." Erwin says. Levi clicked his tongue._

_Your smile creep to your face as you salute to Erwin. Putting your fist to your left chest. Before you said it out loud. "Dedicate your heart, Commander Erwin!"_

You snapped from your memory and lookin to the man. You're about to ask him something but you gulped it down and began to prepare the tea for the gentleman. 

You bring the cup with the saucer since you already store your tray, you put it in front of the man who lift his head from the gadget he was on few minutes ago. 

"Can I sit here?" you ask, hoping he will say yes. "Anyway, that's a camomile tea, it's good for stress-relieve." 

"Thank you and of course you can, it's your shop after all." he said before he lift the cup and sip the warm fluid. "It's really good." he throw a compliment, making you smile. 

"Glad if you like it!" you cheered as you have a seat across him before furrowing your brows to think. "Is your name Erwin... Perhaps?" you blurted out the question you've been swallow before. 

"It took you long enough to figuring out," he says calmly, making you giving him a confuse look. "But I was surprise when you salute to me. But still, I feel disappointed when you didn't recognise me in the first glance even though I was your crush." 

A heat creep to your cheeks. You blinking few times. After that, the silent fall to the room. Erwin enjoying his tea and your company. Somehow, it's a comfortable silent. 

"(Y/N)," The way your name emits from his mouth feels perfect to you. He shot you a warm smile. "Isn't it like on of those night, you were in my office, serve me a tea while I'm stressing out with paperworks?" 

You chuckles at his question. Somehow you know the feeling. You remember it as if it's happened yesterday. "Right, you won't let me to help you, yet you keeping me there because you insist to escort me back to my room." 

"Let me escort you again, (Y/N)."

You know you can't reject it. After Erwin finishes his tea, you get up to bring the cup to the sink and wash it. He insist to pay for the tea but you refuse. Saying the cash machine already off. He ended up shoving some bills into the jar tip, making you laugh. 

Locking the shop behind you after you two already outside. And per as Erwin's request, he escort you home with his car that looks expensive, making you chuckles at the thought how it fits him so much. 

He pulls over to your apartment building. It was a good ride full of chat to know each other. You bid a good night to him as you get off from the car. 

"Please come to The Rabbit Hole again, you might mean someone else there." you say when he rolled down the window. 

He smiles at you. "I will. Good night, (Y/N)." with that, he drove away and you get inside the apartment. While wondering what will happen if Levi and Erwin meet each other. 


	3. An Awkward Encounter

The very next day, you woke up to the alarm blaring through your bedroom. Your eyes shot open and your body jolting to sit. You cursing under your breathe when you realise the sun already up.

With a speed of sound, you get off from the bed and get ready. It took you half-hour to finally reach The Rabbit Hole. Dragging your feet to the entrance while you're trying to catching your breathe.

You roll up the blinds, sun shining through the window, making the temperature slightly rising in the room. You smile at the warm feeling.

And just now you noticed someone has been standing in front of the glass door, peering to the shop, you giving him a friendly nod and smile before you open the door.

"How can I help you, sir?"

He is actually look younger than you, his skin slightly tan, with dark hair pulled into a man-bun, his green eyes widening when you open the door for him.

You keep smiling at him, waiting for his answer.

"I-"

"Eren! We're late for class!"

You turn your head to the voice and saw a blonde guy shouting at the man in front of you. This Eren guy turn his attention from the blonde guy to you, he nods his head as he muttering something you can't heard clearly.

"Comeback later~" you wave to him then making your way into the shop to get ready for the day.

\---

Day goes by, when you realise the sun almost set, the sun beam painting the whole city into gold, more people walk in the street, few of them giving attention to your not-so-crowded shop, some stop and the others keep walking.

Bell chimes through the room when then door swung open, you look up to the door and shoot a smile. The guy from this morning walk into the shop. "Welcome!" you greet while bring the dirty cups on the tray then bring it to your station. "How can I help you, sir?" you asked politely when he stop in front of you. 

His green eyes looking at you intensely before he looking at the menu behind you, his brows furrowing as if he is thinking. "Milk tea." He mumbling making a smile crook on your lips.

Not to judge him, okay? He is tall and you would say, intimidating with that eyes and manbun. It's cute to find him ordering a milk tea. 

"Do you want it to be cold or hot?" 

"Cold," there is a brief pause before he muttering under his breathe. "Please." 

You flash him another smile as you input his order to your queue. "Anything else? Do you want to try our cinnamon roll?" 

He shakes his head.

"Then that would be 2.75." You says before he giving you money bill. "Ah, are you going to take away or dine-in?" you asked again while handing him the change.

"Dine-in." he says quietly.

"Alright, thank you." You gratitude him before you processing his order after putting the dirty cups into dishwasher. You humming gently along with the soft music that blaring through the whole room. 

Once you done with the drink, you put it on a tray and bring it to him immediately. You spot the man sitting on one of the table. You put the glass down as you spoke. "Here's your order, sir." 

He seems like in a deep thought, because when you talk to him, he looks startled. He muttering a thank you after he spot you. 

Nodding your head. "My pleasure." you said before you turn on hour heel but a hand caught your wrist. You smile as you turn your face. "Is there anything else I can help?" 

A hint of pinkish creeping to his tan face, or it just your imagination. His gaze averting to yours as he bluntly ask with a deep voice. "Can I get your number?" 

You blinking few times before emitting a soft chuckles. "Aren't you supposed to ask my name first?" 

Before he could answer, the door bell chiming, making your attention immediately to the person who just entered. 

A wide smile making it way to your lips when you saw the man. "Ah, Levi!" you greet him as you waved at him. The said man just lift his hand and walk towards you. You caught his gaze to the young man who just now asking your number before back to you. Not to mention the young man seems tense with Levi here. 

You giving the young man a nod. "I'll prepare your tea, wait a minute." you said as you making your way to the counter, followed by Levi behind you. 

"Who is he?" a sharp voice rang to your ears while you're about to brew the tea for Levi. You turn your gaze to meet with Levi's. "Something inside of me telling me to kick him hard on his face."

You giving him a puzzled-look. "He is my customer, Levi, don't make a scene in my shop." After giving him an assured smile you continue making tea for him.

Levi sat on a stool at the island, crossing his legs as usual while his eyes still peering the young man. A small chuckle escape your lips as you put down the cup in front of him.

"Are you going to kill him with that gaze?" You said jokingly, making the ravenette turn his attention to you then to the tea.

"No," He lift the cup, holding it with an unusual way and bring it closer to his lips.

Your eyes caught something on your cash register machine, a receipt. Seems like you forget to give it to the young man. You grab it and making your way to the man, ignoring a small protest from Levi when you leave him.

"Hey, I forget to give you this." You said as you give him a smile and put down the paper. "And it's (Y/n). My name." 

A faint smile forming on his face. "Eren Yaegar." 

  
_"He will be in your squad?" you chirped as you sitting on Erwin's chair when Levi entering the room with Erwin behind him. You could see someone else following them close._

_"Yes, that's why I bring him here." Levi have a seat on the sofa on that room, his legs crossed._

_On the other hand, Erwin walk towards you. Or to be exact towards his chair. "Levi insist he should know you before meet the rest of the squad."_

_You shot a smile to the commander before get off from his chair and making your way to the boy who just standing still near the sofa. You standing in front of him, trying to intimidate him. Bring your face inches closer to him as the boy got flustered. You slightly tiptoeing due to your height difference._

_"Are you... Can you really turn into a titan?"_

_"Y-yes." he said._

_"Is that mean... Those titans are human too?"_

_The boy only shakes his head before muttering. "I don't know..."_

_Your face only inch apart as you keep staring into his clear green eyes. "Are you sure we can trust you?"_

_There is a pause. He holding his breathe. And so are you. Before he nods his head slowly and suddenly back up from you. You averting your gaze to find Levi already pulling him away from you._

_"You don't have to be that close with him."_

_"He won't transform to titan anyway." you stick out your tongue towards Levi before turn your head to the boy again. "What was your name again?"_

_"Eren Yaegar."_

You gasp as you remember his name. "Oh my God! You used to be this small!" You say as you making a gesture with your hand to show how he used to height. "I don't even recognize anymore!"

Eren bats his eyes to you, he looks confused by your sudden change behaviour. "I'm sorry?" 

"Eh?" 

"Have we ever met before?" 

You scratching your head which doesn't itch at all. Trying to find the right words. "Uh, yes. The younger version of you, I don't think you remember me." 

"Now I hope I remember I met someone like you." He says. Looking to his eyes and you know he is in a deep thought. "

Then... I'll go back-" cocking your head to the back of shop. Giving Eren a smile as you walk back to the counter. Where Levi is. 

"So you do know him?" 

"I did. I was. But not anymore." you frown. "He doesn't seems to know me. But I think he will know you." 

"Why?" 

"He was in your squad." 

It's a rare sight. Levi's eyes widening and you saw fear in those eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, there was a miss for the timeline in the past. But let's not care about it :) also I'm a little confused what to write with Ereh since the reader already dead far before Ereh change. Shrugs. Hope you like them enough! Xoxo!


End file.
